Talk:Tenga
Name I admit the following: *The only currently available 488 RAW sucks. *So does my Japanese. Nevertheless, I can't see where the name "Tenga" is coming from. From what I can tell, he only refers to himself as the monitor man. ''~SnapperT '' 03:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Kumo loyalty Chapter 515, page 15 his jacket makes him a kumogakure ninja. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/92329668/15--[[User:FlameSkarr|FlameSkarr]] (talk) 11:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed the changes were already made though--Cerez365 (talk) 11:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Death Isn't he death like Shukaku and the rest? (talk) 08:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know. He may be in the field since he was never seen at HQ.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Kumogakure The fourth databook doesn't make him a Kumo shinobi, but rather one from the smaller countries. What do? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :What country is he from? --Cerez365™ (talk) 17:45, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Was there ever any indication in the manga that he was from Kumo? I don't remember so. Therefore if the manga doesn't contradict him being from some smaller countries or shit, it's true and there's nothing to discuss I guess.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::It doesn't. Assumption was made on attire and we already know that flak jacket styles can be copied. His name doesn't fit the convention either…--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:52, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::^ One of the times I agree with Cerez. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::I opened a discussion about that topic a while ago. Read it if you feel like it. Norleon (talk) 17:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::He has a flak jacket of Kumo and we know that only Five Great Ninja Villages and Land of Iron participated, and all members from Land of Iron wear their armour. Nonetheless, may I remind you - Chojuro being from Kumo >.議 18:03, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds way more far'fetched than the databook mixing up things again.--Omojuze (talk) 18:05, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I know. But as I said, it's not our job to correct Kishimoto's mistakes anyway. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:26, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I would rather follow the manga than the databook, which has been written by Kishimoto's staff as far as I'm aware. The manga and the anime show Tenga in Kumogakure gear. There is no need to make assumptions because of a 10th+ databook mistake.--Omojuze (talk) 18:29, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Then keep him as Kumo nin and note in trivia that Jin no Sho says otherwise, or the other way around.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:37, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :Elve and Omojuze make good points. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:39, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Removing him as a Kumo Ninja would be another idiotic edit leading to the question "So now the databook, which has a handful of easy-noticeable mistakes, is more important than the original manga?"--Omojuze (talk) 18:40, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Wearing a vest doesn't mean that he's from that country, though. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::What bigger lead do you have on this case then? Because as far as we all are aware, only Five Shinobi Countries and the Land of Iron made up the Allied Shinobi Forces.--Omojuze (talk) 18:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Are you also aware that Tenga isn't a shinobi? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:46, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::"Tenga is a shinobi from Kumogakure"... k. Just 'cause he's in charge of communications, doesn't make him a non-shinobi type or person.--Omojuze (talk) 18:50, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Quoting the wiki is never a good idea, lol. And yes, he was never called a shinobi and even the databook says that he's the daimyo's communicator dude. How does that make him a shinobi? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::All I know that the databook doesn't sway the manga for me at all, and it shouldn't for other people. And how does being a communicator dude suddenly doesn't make you a shinobi, couldn't he be both? Not to repeat myself, but manga comes first, databook second, and it should always be like that. If he was shown with a Kumo west - he's a kumo shinobi, unless stated otherwise in the manga. Even if I would be the only person not agreeing with the databook on this certain point, trying to push "databook information about this" down my throat won't change my look.--Omojuze (talk) 18:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Hiruzen stated during the Chunin Exams that people who passed the exam had the opportunity to work under the Feudal Lord and we know that the Fire Daimyo was guarded by shinobi. So it's logically correct to assume all daimyo are guarded by shinobi. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::If he was shown with the Kumo vest, he wore a Kumo vest. That's not enough evidence to list him as a Kumo shinobi, especially since the databook states that he isn't from Kumo and only the daimyo's communication dude. So yeah, I'm going to reflect that information in the article if no one has a valid reason not to. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:03, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Wouldn't a shinobi working for daimyo be actually working TO PROTECT the daimyo, instead of being in the Intelligence Division? Manga > databook. Since we saw him wearing a Kumo west, and we didn't know his village of origin, he's automatically from Kumo since they had to wear their respective gear.--Omojuze (talk) 19:06, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::As I said, he was their communication dude, not their protector. Also, wearing a vest doesn't make someone part of that country, especially when a second source confirms that the character is not from that country. So yeah, I'm going to change that now. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Urgh.. You're so annoying sometimes, you know that, right? Well, at least hear out everyone else.--Omojuze (talk) 19:13, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I really don't care about your personal opinion of me. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:17, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Just wanted to point it out that Midori and Shiba are both from Hidden Grass, but are working for a Daimyo. So... Same with Tenga and Kumo.--Omojuze (talk) 20:31, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yes, as his protectors, not as his intelligence guys. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:35, February 3, 2015 (UTC) A job is still a job.--Omojuze (talk) 20:41, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :I know, but not every job requires being a ninja. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::3 Words: "Allied Shinobi Forces".--Omojuze (talk) 05:33, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::1 word: samurai. ''~SnapperT '' 07:08, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Recall that Tenga identified himself as a neutral party when the Daimyō were talking. I'm just considering all the information we have on him. Nothing contradicts him being from a smaller nation with the exception of a top half of a flak jacket — mind you Sunagakure and the Prajna group all wear similar flak jackets to Konoha.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::The data book has screwed up some characters affiliations already so this could be a mistake. besides, he could just be wearing the kumo flak jacket for the hell-of-it. Munchvtec (talk) 13:21, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What other affiliation did they get wrong? I can check the new version for corrections. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC) The listed some of the minor characters as being from different villages. i could list some. Munchvtec (talk) 15:26, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Kiri (shinobi) and kussaku were both listed as iwagakure shinobi. what do u mean by new version? Munchvtec (talk) 15:27, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::They're both still listed as Iwa shinobi. I mean the digital version. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:40, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::so if there listed as iwagakure shinobi then why not leave tenga as a kumo shinobi. we are not changing them to iwa even though the data book says so. if we do it for tenga we do it for them right? if they don't get changed then leave tenga as kumo. 16:13, February 4, 2015 (UTC)